Chrissie White
Christine 'Chrissie' White (previously Sugden) is the mother of Lachlan White as well as the ex wife of Robert Sugden. The family moved into Home Farm in October 2014 after Lawrence bought the house. 2014- Chrissie moves in to Home Farm with her adoptive father Lawrence White and teenage son Lachlan. Upon her arrival, she realises her fiancé Robert Sugden previously had a life in Emmerdale and has unfinished business with his family. are held hostage during Ross and Aaron's house robbery]] She becomes relieved when her father Lawrence and Robert manage to get along, after Lawrence had an angina attack when Home Farm was robbed, which Chrissie and Robert were also caught up in. Chrissie begins making wedding plans and becomes unhappy when her sister Rebecca was unable to book a flight in time for the wedding. Chrissie makes friends with David and Alicia Metcalfe , grateful that Alicia is taking an interest in Lachlan as he has made friends with her son, Jacob. She even suggests that they invest in David's shop, which David agrees to. Sadly, Lachlan's interest in Alicia is not what it should be and leads to Lachlan sexually assaulting Alicia. Chrissie initially believes Lachlan's version of events but, on finding a video on his laptop and his past history, later realises that Alicia is telling the truth. She then calls the police herself, insisting to Lachlan and her father that Lachlan must take responsibility for his actions. Chrissie later discovers that Robert organised the robbery at Home Farm, so locks him in a barn and threatens to set fire to it. After pouring petrol everywhere, it is revealed only to be water as she wanted to scare him like he frightened her and Lawrence. Chrissie shares a passionate kiss with Cain Dingle at the garage, which Harriet Finch photographs after being hired by Robert to spy on Cain. Robert continually blackmails Cain with the photographs, and expresses his disgust towards Chrissie, revealing to Lawrence what she has done with Cain. punches Chrissie]] Eventually, Cain kidnaps Robert and tortures him until he agrees to get rid of the photographs. However, Cain's wife, Moira, finds out and slaps Chrissie in front of Cain and Robert for kissing her husband. She soon discovers that Robert has been having an affair with Aaron Livesy and throws him out. Chrissie repeatedly attempts to get Robert to sign the divorce papers, but he refuses. Chrissie commits arson by pouring petrol over Robert's car and sets fire to it, unaware that drunk Adam Barton hade fell asleep in another car. Robert puts the fire out, but him and Chrissie don't notice that another fire has set near some gas canisters. The gas canisters heat up real quick and causes an explosion, one gas canister hit a helicopter. It flew uncontrollably over Emmerdale and crashes into the town hall where Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton's wedding reception was being held. Debbie was knocked unconscious and not breathing. Everyone else hade minor injuries. Ruby Haswell unexpectedly dies in the crash, but Kyle Winchester is nowhere to be found. Cain gets trapped under some rubble that falls on top of him. Kyle appears in the town hall out of the blue, and is able to pull Cain from the rubble he is trapped under. Cain manages to get Kyle out, moments before the helicopter falls into the village hall and explodes. The explosion leaves two people trapped in the mirror maze. Diane Sugden is pulled from the mirror maze, leaving her sister Valerie in the maze who dies by large pieces of mirror falls on her, stabbing her in the stomach. The following day at The Woolpack, Chrissie reveals that she caused the helicopter to crash. Robert is there with her. A furious Eric Pollard throws them both out and demands that she goes to the police. Chrissie fleas the village to spend time with Rebbeca. holds Chrissie hostage with a baseball bat]] Chrissie returns some weeks later and pleads guilty to arson. However, she pleads not guilty to reckless arson. Eric is desperate for justice and holds Chrissie hostage in Home Farm with a cricket bat. Robert later arrives and convinces Eric to leave. Chrissie is later arrested for the attempted murder of Robert after he is shot, however she is not charged and Lawrence tells the police it was him who shot Robert to protect Chrissie. She later develops feelings for her solicitor Rakesh Kotecha as he helps her when she and Lawrence are arrested for shooting Robert. Chrissie makes a pass at him, but he rejects her advances due to his engagement to Priya Sharma . Chrissie is happy to hear that Lawrence and Bernice are engaged. However, on the night before the wedding, Chrissie sees Bernice kissing her ex, Andy. Chrissie tells Lawrence but he marries Bernice anyway, much to Chrissie's disgust. Bernice is devastated upon finding out that her mother Diane has been stabbed. Chrissie supports her and puts their differences behind them. Chrissie stands trial for the helicopter crash. She is convinced that Robert is going to testify against her and is surprised when he testifies for her. She finds out that he did this because Lachlan made him realise that it was the right thing to do. She is grateful and thanks Robert. Chrissie is relieved to be found not guilty and she receives a suspended sentence. Eric is appauled at this and throws a paintball at her in the court room, leading to his arrest. After Priya ends her relationship with Rakesh, he gets drunk and tries to kiss Chrissie. However, she rejects his advances. kiss]] In March 2016, Chrissie sees Aaron, Robert and Victoria together at the pub. After the couple has left, Chrissie reassures Victoria that Robert's relationship with Aaron is none of her business. She also supports Robert as he can finally accept his sexuality and realise who he is. She starts a fling with Robert's brother, Andy Sugden. Quotes "Why have we stopped?" (first line) ----- "I suppose it'll be a good thing if Robert finally stops lying to himself. It is good to know who you are." (To Victoria after seeing Aaron and Robert leaving the bar together) ----- "There's only one person in my marriage sleeping with another man and it's not me!" (To Moira Dingle after she accused Chrissie of sleeping with her husband Cain) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:White family Category:Sugden family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:2015 marriages Category:1979 births Category:Businesswomen Category:Home Farm employees Category:1980 births Category:Residents of The Grange B&B